Power of Love
by leighann415
Summary: Missing scene in "White Out." Mary Margaret tells David about Neal helping her with the blackout. This is set somewhere before they hear Anna's heartbeat in the staff...


Mary Margaret walked in to the apartment feeling satisfied and accomplished. She had figured out how to rectify the power situation, all with the flick of a switch. Not to mention with a little guidance from Regina. And baby Neal. She couldn't wait to tell David what happened. But to her surprise, when she walked in, she found that it was a full house. She saw her daughter, huddled over with Captain Hook, seemingly trying to warm up. She also saw a stranger in the room.

David made his way over to her immediately as she entered. He kissed her with a different sort of passion. Like he was relieved to see her. It took her momentarily by surprise. "Ok then, wow, what brought that on?" She smiled.

"I'm just glad to see you all in one piece. Something happened with Emma during the power outage that shook us all. We nearly could've lost her. Thankfully the lights came back on when they did." Mary Margaret smiled, but she was more concerned with her daughter at the moment. She passed the baby over to David and rushed to Emma's side. "Emma, what happened? Are you all right?"

"I'm g-getting there," Emma managed to get out. She smiled at Hook, who was rubbing her back.

Mary Margaret wanted to be mad at the pirate. If he caused this...But to her surprised, he answered for her.

'It wasn't me, I swear."

"I did it." The stranger approached Mary Margaret carefully. "I am looking for my sister, and I will go to great lengths to find her, so I built an ice wall, and trapped Emma inside. I see now that it was a foolish thing to do. And I'm sorry. I'll never, ever bring harm to Emma again." She walked over to Emma and squeezed her hand. "She's my friend now."

Emma smiled. "Thank you, Elsa. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be back here right now." She smiled at Hook again. "But you're the one who went in and got me. You could've been trapped yourself."

"Shh, love. We're all here now. I didn't want you to stay in there another minute. I was so worried about you. Ask your father."

Emma looked questioningly over at David, who was smiling at Neal. "Yes, it seems in a life or death situation, Hook and I are on some common ground."

Mary Margaret smiled. She never would've thought this moment would happen. Just then, the baby began to squirm, and reach out for his mother. "I think this little one has had enough excitement for one day. It's time to put him to bed. Elsa, thank you for saving our daughter."

"It was my pleasure."

Mary Margaret realized something just then. "You must not have anywhere to stay. Why don't you stay the night here? It's small, but one more person won't hurt." "Thank you. I'd love to take you up on that."

Emma smiled. She'd never had a real sleepover before. It would be a new experience for all of them.

"Well, I can take a hint on when I'm not wanted. I'll just leave you girls alone." Hook started to get up, but Emma stopped him.

"You're not going anywhere. I want you to stay." She wasn't ready for him to leave yet.

"Emma..." Mary Margaret called out.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about us, Mom. You'll know where we are. You can even join us if you want."

Mary Margaret wanted to protest, but she didn't. She knew Emma was responsible. She trusted her own daughter. Besides, she needed to get Neal to bed.

"Ok, then. Come find me if you need anything."

Emma smiled. "That's what we do, isn't it? I love you, Mom."

Mary Margaret wanted to hold on to this moment forever. Her heart melted every time Emma called her "Mom." David walked up beside her, and silently followed her to Neal's crib. He was getting sleepier by the minute.

She gently placed Neal into the crib, and kissed his soft head. "Good night, angel. Thanks for all your help. You truly are a lifesaver."

David looked questioningly at his wife. "What does that mean?"

"Well, I was down at the power plant, and Neal was the one who gave me the idea of how to fix it. He's going to be amazing when he's older."

"Wait a minute...The baby told you how to fix it?" David was confused. He wasn't even a year old yet.

She smiled. "Yes. I was looking around, frantic and clueless of what to do. And then Neal started to cry, hungry for milk. And then I realized, it was the same thing with the power. It needed fuel in order to work. I looked around, and there it was! I'm the one responsible for the blackout being over. Actually, Neal was. And at the right time too. I was starting to get complaints from everybody in the town."

David didn't know what to say. He was proud of his wife. Of course, he was before, but she had proved herself that she could be a leader now. With Regina's absence, the town will need her even more. And David knew they were up to the task. He could hardly wait for what the morning might bring.

 **The End**


End file.
